


A Bittersweet Return

by AVeryFluffyHat



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Totally Spies
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Force-Feeding, Futanari, Mind Control, Porn With Plot, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryFluffyHat/pseuds/AVeryFluffyHat
Summary: VILE, during their prison escape, decided to steal away an additional prisoner; one Inga Bittersweet. With her help, they hope to get back on top and finally bring down Carmen Sandiego, and Bittersweet has just the method for both.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. A Big Comeback

It was a quiet, stormy night in a small Midwest town, one whose industry had died with the increased availability and lower labor costs of manufacturers overseas. Resting underneath an old truck part warehouse laid a prison riot, already in progress. The hallways were all bathed in a red light, the vents had closed off, and as others took vengeance on their captors, 3 women were seen running as fast as their legs could carry them. "I really hope you have a plan to get us out of here Bellum," one of the women asked, golden hoop earrings jostling with every frantic step. 

"I have a few, actually. But we will need Brunt to get them," Bellum replied, hurriedly tampering with a gun-like device she had grabbed from one of the guards. 

"This had better be good. If we get put in the hole again, I will wring your neck like a towel," Brunt commented, using her bulk to bowl through some oncoming guards. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"We will be heading to solitary confinement," the Doctor replied, nodding as she holstered the weapon she had claimed.

"What? We gonna break Maelstrom out?" The doctor nodded and smiled sadistically.

"Yes, actually. But there is someone else we must attend to first." The trio began traveling down into the solitary confinement wing of this subterranean prison, Bellum using her new weapon to spray red mist into the jumpy guards face, causing him to gasp and wheeze.

"What exactly did you do to that gun?" The dark skinned woman asked, looking at it then back to the guard convulsing on the ground.

"Oh nothing too bad Cleo. Just some scrambled wires and a higher dosage of gas and the effects become, quite lethal." Cleo took a step away from the woman.

"Aw keep yer panties on. We all got a little blood on our hands," Brunt commented, slapping a huge hand onto the petit woman's back. Bellum nodded as she continued into the wing, walking past prisoners who remained locked in their cages until coming upon a gray haired woman, doing push ups in her cell like nothing was happening. 

"Dr. Inga Bittersweet?" Bellum stepped forward, knocking on the glass as the woman inside took notice of them. She looked up at them, pushing herself onto her feet. 

"I was about to ask what the meaning of this was," she said in a thick Swiss accent. "Now, do you intend to free me from this cell or just stand there?" Bellum nodded, nudging Brunt and motioning to the door. With a nod, the mountain of a woman grabbed the door by the air holes drilled into it and pulled, separating it from the rest of the cell. The woman stepped out and smiled. "Thank you miss. Though I must ask why you sought me out."

"All in due time doctor. But first, we have one more person we must release. Brunt. Find Maelstrom while I plan our escape." 

"Ugh, I should have known you didn't think this plan out," Cleo groaned loudly. "Wait. How do you know this woman?"

"I read her file. What, you didn't?" 

"I was much too busy to concern myself with those files. Besides, you just read them to get ideas for new toys." 

"I can admire and scan for new ideas at the same time!" As they bickered, Brunt ran off to release a skeletal man being held in a similar cell as others banged on their cells to be released. Their bruised hands fell on dead ears as the man stepped out from his cell. 

"Excellent work Coach Brunt."

"Just Brunt now. Other girls and I decided that, with no school, we don't have to keep the faculty theme up."

"Fine. Brunt, how do you suggest we get out of here?"

"Not a clue. The egg heads are over with Cleo figuring that out." The man groaned and rubbed his face.

"Of course. Perhaps we should also find our lost items while we're escaping. These jumpsuits might give us away a bit too easily."

"Good idea. Now hang on." Before he could get a word in, Brunt grabbed him and put her over her shoulder. "Cleo, you wanna be carried too?" 

"Um, no, I'm quite alright," Cleo nervously replied as she brushed some of the wrinkles out of her jumpsuit. 

"I want to be," Bellum said before getting scooped into a bridal carry by Bittersweet, who gave her a wink. The held scientist let out a lovestruck giggle as a blush formed across her face. The others rolled their eyes as they began running for what they assumed was the exit.

It took them a week to find somewhere far enough away from prying eyes that they felt safe, and as they got the power working in an abandoned VILE bunker in the middle of Wyoming, Bittersweet was pacing around the large room she now called home. "So, how did you all keep this place hidden from the authorities?" She asked as Cleo worked tirelessly, cleaning the dust from every nook and cranny. 

"Used a fake name, paid in cash, didn't mark it," Brunt replied as she set down some chairs. "No one suspected a thing. Think we should do acquisitions like that more often."

"With what money, exactly?" Maelstrom asked, folding his arms as he looked at the chairs incredulously. 

"You people always asked, "Coach Brunt, what do you do with your paychecks?". Well, let me show ya." With a smirk, the green haired woman pulled a massive safe from behind a wall and began opening it, revealing millions in hundred dollar bills. "This is what I've been doin' with it." 

"This is, surprisingly well thought out for you," Cleo thought aloud as she looked at the money. "I would have thought you spent it all on some ranch in Texas." 

"Nah. That's my retirement strategy."

"So, what are we going to do with this money, because the Robo-Robber project could use a cash infusion," Bellum said, entering the main room and cleaning her dust covered goggles with a cloth.

"Please. I believe our guest should have first suggestion when it comes to our funding," the skeletal man replied before looking at Bittersweet. "So, Herr Doctor. What would you suggest? And might it have something to do with the deed that got you locked away in the first place?" The gray haired woman took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. It does," she proclaimed, beginning to walk around the room as she talked. "My last plan involved fattening the world with tainted cookies, all in an effort to rule it. But my, what 20 years of hindsight will do to you. It occurred to me that I was thinking too small back then. Mere addiction to cookies would never be sustainable. People could resist it just by not appreciating a minty flavor. There had to be something else behind it. Also the fact that my first serum also accidentally increased the strength of those who used it, might have bit me in the behind. As you can see." She grabbed the safe and held it above her head, earning an impressed whistle from Brunt. 

"So girl scout, what's your plan this time?" The muscle woman asked with a smirk. 

"It also occurs to me that your business plan was far too fragile. Simply stealing with nothing else behind it. So nearsighted. So, I propose an actual business, peddling new and improved cookies! They will be shipped to supermarkets all over the world, with new effects, and while it is gripped in a gluttonous stupor, your people can go wherever you want and steal whatever you desire." 

"... Wow," was all the other mad scientist could say as her goggles fogged. 

"A well thought out plan. But we have one problem." Cleo set down a piece of chalk and shook her head. "I can't believe my talents are being used like this."

"If it makes you feel any better, you really caught her image." Bittersweet looked at the drawing on the wall, of a woman in a red coat and hat. She growled angrily as she looked at it. "Whoa, not a fan of red?"

"Not, of this woman. Just… It was 20 years ago when a bloated buffoon in that same shade held me down and had her friend pour my formula down my own throat." 

"A common enemy then? More has been done with less." Maelstrom smirked and nodded. "So, how much of this fortune will you need?" 

"All of it. And I will require the help of Saira for the mechanical side." Bellum blushed as the other three exchanged glances. 

"Hell, we got nothing to lose. I'm in," Brunt said with a smile.

"Her claims do seem outlandish, but again. More with less. I shall allow her to enact her scheme," Maelstrom added with a nod.

"Now hold on. Starting a legitimate business? That seems so, so, passe," Cleo commented, shaking her head. "Where's the grand heist? The weeks of planning? The risk of getting caught before you get away by the skin of your teeth?"

"Cleo, sweetie, I love you like a sister. But we don't have that kind of money. And we can't run that risk while Lamb-kins is out there. Trust me. We have to buckle down, and once we have the cash we had back in the castle, then we can start the fun heists back up." Brunt placed a hand on her colleague's shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "Not like we're going straight and narrow forever."

"Fine. But you will keep your work away from me," she told the scientists with narrowed eyes. "I don't want my figure ruined after all." 

"Then we are all in agreement." He stood up and approached the doctor, shaking her hand. "Though, please, doctor. For the first few months, I'd suggest toning down the potency of your creation. We would not want anyone catching on too quickly, now would we?"

"No. I suppose not. Come Saira. We have much work to do." The pair walked off, leaving the other three thieves to finish making the bunker they called home as cozy as they could.

Six months later, a pair of women in suits were sitting in a car in front of a museum, waiting for something to happen. The breakout from 6 months before had pur ACME on edge, so some of their best had been dispatched to museums around the world to wait for a thief affiliated with VILE to rear their heads. The pair inside the car, a black haired woman drumming her fingers on the dash and a full-figured ginger who was eating cookies that had recently gone on the market, were bored out of their skulls. "Perhaps the Chief's claim that VILE was going to act so soon after their escape was incorrect. After all, we've been sitting here for days with no sign of any thieves, let alone their own," Julia claimed with a sigh. 

"Yeah, you might be right," Ivy replied with a nod as she put another chocolate cookie in her mouth and moaned in ecstacy. "But I'm sure Zack and Devineaux are just as bored as we-." It was at that moment a massive ass landed on the hood of their car, earning a small shriek from the redhead. The bookish agent tried to turn on the car, finding that the fall had killed it. 

"Oh no," she muttered before opening her door and seeing who had just totaled their car with Ivy close behind. What they saw was definitely out of the ordinary. It was a bleach blonde woman in a black leather catsuit that clung to every roll her body had and had the zipper open enough to show off much of her freckled and bulbous cleavage. She slowly got off the hood, smirking as she looked at the ass print she had left on it and using her still skinny fingers to brush away any debris that might have gotten stuck on her double doorway filling behind before adjusting her tiger themed goggles.

"Wow, the doc wasn't kidding when she gave me that serum. Didn't feel a thing," the thief known only as Tigress commented before looking at the suits. "Oh I'm sorry. Was that your car? I was wondering who had been scoping this place out for a week," she added with a loud laugh that made her immense belly jiggle wildly inside her suit. It was then that a realization spread across Ivy's face. 

"Someone else is inside. Jules, go! I'll handle her." Julia nodded and rushed past a smirking Tigress, weighty arms folded over her chest.

"You'll handle me? Pretty rich coming from you twig. Especially with no Carmen to cover your butt," she retorted, extending her claws as Ivy took off her suit jacket. 

"I don't need her to help me. Never did," the redhead snapped back, spitting on the ground. The thief smirked, moving with alarming speed for her size towards the other woman before slashing at her chest, an attack that landed and revealed some of her pale skin underneath. She cringed but held her ground, punching her right in her chubby cheek, though it didn't seem to do anything. 

"Good shot. But not good enough," she commented through an amused chuckle before kicking her to the ground and sitting on top of her. The agent struggled against the foot on her stomach before she noticed Tigress getting ready to swipe at her again. Reflexively, she covered her face and closed her eyes before feeling the cold night air on her skin. She opened her eyes and looked down, seeing that the thief had simply slashed her shirt open, and, in the process of doing so, had destroyed her bra. 

"Hey! Not cool!" She yelled as she saw the thief inside the car before grabbing the cookies she had been snacking on earlier. 

"You know, I shouldn't have called you a twig earlier. That little belly you have is kinda cute, and you obviously have good taste." She shook the box and smirked. "I don't know about you, but the cherry ones are my favorite." From a pouch on her belt, a red cookie was pushed into her hand. Ivy tried to stand back up before a heel was placed into her body and forced to lie down. With a maniacal smile, she forced the red cookie past the redhead's lips. Her eyes went wide as a sudden heat overtook her body. She stared into the thief's eyes and felt the heat grow stronger. Only one thought occupied her mind. 

"Ch-cherry," Ivy said breathlessly, groping at the air and watching the thief that now sat on top of her unzipping her suit with a more genuine smile. "I want you…"

"I know you do blue-coat. Now just relax, and let momma cat give her kitten some much deserved treats."

Inside the museum, however, Agent Argent was checking around every corner for the thief that was apparently inside the building, though as she rounded yet another corner, she heard something; a soft humming, like a lullaby, coming from one of the exhibits. She quickly ran in, aiming a mist gun at the back of yet another massive woman, and she was about the same size of the last woman,, if not bigger. Her ass, though not as big as the one that had rendered her car inoperable, still had to be wide enough to keep her away from most normal doors comfortably and strained her catsuit fabric. Her arms remained remarkably thin despite the weight gain as she raised them up. 

"Hello officer. And what might you be arresting me for today?" She asked smugly as she turned to face the woman. She looked Julia in the eye as she showed off her impossibly big stomach that had torn through her suit, and breasts that had pushed her studded leather jacket up. 

"You are, under arrest for, breaking into this museum, with the intent to, steal… something," the agent replied, clearly distracted as her eyes flicked down to the massive belly the thief had. 

"You seem on edge officer," she taunted with a seductive tone, moving closer to the thin woman. "Didn't mommy ever tell you not to stare?" With a smirk, she flicked something into her hand and forced it down Julia's throat. She sputtered and stumbled back, looking at the thief before looking her in the eye. 

"What did you do to me?" She asked, coughing as the woman looked over her, moonlight hitting her two-toned hair. 

"Ruining you." It hit her all at once. A ping in the back of her brain that knocked her forward and left her feeling so good, and yet so very, very bad. She looked the woman in the eyes and smirked.

"So hot stuff, you got a name?" She asked in a much more casual tone that almost sounded like a Cockney accent, smiling softly as she began to circle around the thief and groped what she could.

"You can call me Paper Star," the thief replied, nodding to herself as she checked something off. "Green apple works as intended," she added under her breath. "But that isn't important right now. We have a job to do."

"Cool. What job?" Paper Star pointed at some shiny golden artifacts that had once been found in the ruins of Troy, multiple dangling chains of gold comprising necklaces, earrings, and a very extravagant headdress. "So, we just smash the glass and take the entire thing?"

"No, that is too messy. And might leave a trail of evidence." The fat woman pulled out a piece of paper and quickly folded it into a knife. "We'll use this. Or I should say, you'll use this." She pushed the dagger into Julia's chest and motioned to the glass case. The former agent nodded, setting the dagger down before removing her blazer and unbuttoning her top two shirt buttons before picking the knife back up again. With a deep breath, she carved a diamond shaped chunk out of the glass before motioning for her thief compatriot to take the goods, which she readily did. The pair nodded to each other before Argent went in for a kiss, which initially shocked Paper Star, but soon she sank into it. When the two pulled away from each other, the thief quickly wrote a phone number down on the knife and began leading her new accessory to burglary outside, where they found Tigress on top of Ivy, feeding the redhead cookie after cookie as she begged for more. The paper themed thief cleared her throat. "I've gotten the goods. It's time to go."

"Fine, buzzkill. Get the chamomile cookie ready," Tigress replied with a huff as she pulled out a new cookie and forced it down Ivy's throat, knocking her out instantly. Before the other agent could react, she too was knocked out with a similar cookie.

By the time Julia awoke once again, she was in her bed, the mid-morning sun shining through her window. She quickly reached for her phone, only then noticing the paper knife stabbed into her nightstand. She noticed the phone number written on the blade and cautiously called it. "Um… hello?" It took a few moments before someone replied.

"Hello Ms. Argent," a female voice whispered back. "I'm sure you remember me from last night. And unfortunately, I got away. So follow exactly what I say, or the artifacts I, appropriated will be put in a smelter."

"Okay. Okay, I'm listening." She cautiously looked around her room as she stood up, finding she was lacking her suit jacket and had her shirt more open than she normally did. 

"Go to your front door." Julia nodded and did as she was asked, opening it and finding a box of cookies in the hallway of her apartment. "Do you see that box of cookies?" 

"Y-yes, I do." She grabbed the box and brought it inside her apartment. 

"Eat a cookie. And await further orders. Understood?" The agent nodded, opening the box and grabbing a green apple cookie and eating it before that familiar ping occurred in the back of her head. After a few seconds,, she picked the phone back up. "Hey, new me, who this?" 

"It's Paper from last night. Seems you've come to your senses. So, I was wondering if you'd like to, hear a business opportunity." 

A few days later, in Argentina, Carmen sat in her new apartment with a smile in her face, looking up at the complete nesting doll set that hung from a shelf next to her TV and smiling. She let out a relieved sigh, thankful she could just relax now, though as she did, she heard a buzzing sound coming from the mug she kept all her pens in. It was the ACME pen. She took a deep breath, standing up and switching the pen on and dropping it to the floor. It stood straight up as the holographic Visage of the Chief stood in all her glory with her arms behind her back. "Hello Carmen. How have you been?" She asked as the former super thief narrowed her eyes.

"What's gone wrong?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. 

"Cutting right to the chase I see. Alright. Agent Argent has gone missing." 

"How long?" Carmen asked, already grabbing her coat from a nearby closet. 

"A few days. We only discovered the turn after a few days since all the security was usually offline." 

"Any leads?" She added with a raised eyebrow while grabbing her red fedora.

"We suspect VILE has come back, and are holding her hostage, possibly to make us ignore them for some larger scheme."

"And you want me to go in and rescue her before they can do whatever they have planned," the thief concluded as she put her hat on.

"Yes. We have booked you a flight to Reykjavik. We tracked her communicator there before it went offline. Report back to us with any information you may find." The hologram shut off and the pen fell onto its side, leaving Carmen to dig out an old earpiece and switch it on. 

"Player, you there?" She was met with silence before shrugging. "He's probably asleep. Next stop, Iceland."


	2. The Big Red Caper

It felt weird getting off a commercial flight as Carmen looked out at the snow covered capital of Iceland. "It's been a while," she told herself, fluffing her red trench coat as she stepped out into the bitter cold of the city. She shivered as she looked around, remembering the prison break that had happened here like it was yesterday, though she had to push the nostalgia down for now. She had a job to do. She felt the phone in her pocket buzz as an unknown number gave her the address of a nearby hotel, and that she had a reservation under her name. She smiled a bit before beginning to walk towards the hotel in question. It felt weird, working without Player on this, but she knew he was busy with his own life, and that it was about three in the morning where he was. She wasn't going to wake him up for nothing. She took a deep breath and blew out some steam from her mouth before letting out a soft giggle. She never got to do that growing up, and it never got old.

She soon arrived at the hotel, quietly checking in and going up to her room as she plucked a note hanging from the key off of it. "Free room service and open bar huh? Well, they certainly know how to make a girl feel welcome," she thought aloud as she entered her room, finding an extravagant room waiting for her. The thief let out an impressed whistle as she set her bag down and hung up her coat. "Really welcome." She was about to sit down before a thought crossed her mind, a thought that had been present since she had left the game over 2 years ago. She removed her catsuit and stood in front of a full length mirror, looking at the attractive young woman in red lingerie that the mirror showed. She sighed as she looked at her reflection and began to judge herself. Her thighs were touching, her arms weren't as firm, her breasts were overflowing from her bra cups a little, and her panties were riding up on her behind. She let out a sigh, shaking her head as she looked at her reflection again. "You're getting soft Sandiego," she told the mirror like a stereotypical movie police chief. "You've been out of the game too long, and that Argentinian food was so good…" She looked at reflection and nodded once again. "While you're scouting this museum, you're going to work on this." She grabbed her stomach and jiggled it vigorously, feeling the skin move around in her hands. With a final sigh, she moved away from the mirror and began getting dressed before she heard a knock at the door. She answered after getting her suit zipped up. "Who is it?"

"Ms. Sandiego! You must help me!" Came the familiar voice of Julia. She quickly unlocked the door and pulled her inside.

"Jules? Are you okay?" The thief asked as she looked her friend over. Her clothes were torn in several places, scratches and bruises plagued her face, and her blazer was missing entitely. She also looked slightly bloated around her midsection, so either Vile was using her as a test subject for something, or new VILE knew how to treat their prisoners. "Look, just get comfortable, I'll get Chief on the line." She grabbed her ACME pen from her coat and was about to click it before a green blur cut it in half. She looked behind her, seeing the paper star embedded in the wall. "Change in plans. Stay behind me." 

"Okay Carmen," Agent Argent replied, pulling a strange case from her back pocket. The thief realized something as she turned back around.

"Wait, did you just call me-." She couldn't even get her entire sentence out before she was stabbed on the shoulder with a needle. She forced Julia back as she pulled the needle out and looked at it. The world began to blur and standing was growing more challenging by the second. She fell to the floor, looking at Julie as she opened the door and let a strange woman in an apron and with massive gray hair into the room.

"Excellent work Julia," the woman told her accomplice in a distorted tone, or distorted to Carmen at least. She tried to get back up, only for this new woman to grip her by the hair and punch her forehead, knocking her out.

Carmen awoke later. She couldn't tell how long. What she did know was that she was sitting in a very comfortable chair in her underwear, staring down an odd looking machine, a single mechanical arm connected to a large tank that was filled with cookies above it. Standing next to the machine was the woman that had knocked her lights out, and when she moved to punch her, she found that she had been restrained by a large leather belt. "Oh. You are awake," she said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Where am I?" She asked immediately, trying to shimmy out of the restraints to no avail.

"Oh, I don't believe that is the right question you should be asking. The question should be, what is this woman going to do to me?" She snapped her fingers as Julie wheeled out a cart filled with many different boxes of cookies. "Do you know how long it has been since I have had the chance to do a monolog? 20 years, and I will savor this. Like you will savor these cookies. These, Clover Confections, named after the woman who ruined my plans and life." She began opening the seals on the boxes, taking a single cookie out before dumping the rest into a large bowl above the device, all while the thief continued to struggle. "But enough about the past. Today is a celebration of the future. The future where my next shipment of cookies shall be so much more potent than my original recipe, and congratulations to you miss, because you get to try them early." Before Carmen could respond, a chocolate cookie was shoved between her lips. The taste hit her immediately, causing her to moan loudly and lewdly as she swallowed the confection.

"That's, so good," she groaned as the gray haired woman nodded. 

"That is the power of my Cocoa Cacophony cookies. So good, so tasty, but murder on the figure." She smirked as she poked the super thief in her now softer midsection before grabbing another cookie, a pale one this time, and shoved it down her throat again. Again, Carmen chewed and swallowed, feeling her bra tighten. "And the Milky Melody cookie, another favorite of mine. Such simplicity yet so very powerful."

"You're not going to get away with this," the thief told her, still struggling against the belt that held her firmly in place. "ACME will stop you. I will stop you." The mad scientist rolled her eyes before shoving another cookie down her throat, this time with a sweet cherry flavor. A heat began to fill the captured woman as her struggling lessened.

"Such a clichéd line. I would have thought spies like yourself would have come up with different material by now." She rolled her eyes before grabbing another cookie. "VILE warned me that it would only be a matter of time before you found me. So I decided to make something new. Something just for you. The testing was long and arduous, but I believe the results were well worth it."

"What are you-?" She was cut off by another cookie getting shoved into her mouth. Two sensations hit her like bricks at the same time. The intense artificial banana flavoring, and the front of her panties growing tighter and tighter. She clenched her eyes shut, feeling the pain and odd pleasure coming from her core, until finally, her panties tore open, letting her new 6 inch cock and ping pong sized testicles breath. The blush on her face grew even worse. She knew she had to escape, but her body didn't want to. She wanted to touch herself. A look of terror spread across her face as she began putting more effort into trying to escape her binds. "What did you do to me!? How is this even possible? How is… how is... Fuck it feels good." Her hands tried to reach for her new member as the look of concern washed off her face. With a confident nod, Bittersweet released her from the binding that had held her.

"There we go. Sufficiently broken. Just like that other agent I've been keeping tabs on. And no doubt a very willing test subject for the new Green Apple recipe I've been preparing." She flashed the final bright green cookie with a smirk before she placed it in the bowl connected to the feeder. Carmen wasn't paying attention though, stroking her new member furiously as her mouth hung open. The pleasure was intense. Too intense for her to notice anything around her. Bittersweet turned on the feeder and left the room, pulling a horny looking Julie away with her. As the door closed, the machine before Carmen finally came to life, grabbing the first cookie with its mechanical claw and shoving it into her open maw. With every cookie, Carmen changed more and more. Her body grew softer and softer, her breast grew larger and larger, she grew more and more hormonal, and her cock grew larger and thicker to the point where she had to start using two hands to jerk herself off properly. She was in heaven. In that moment, she didn't have to worry about anything but keeping her mouth open and feeling good. But then it happened. Her body quaked. Her eyes rolled back. Her jiggly body began to spasm as gallons of cum began to shoot up into the air and fall back onto her body. She panted tiredly as she ran a hand through this new substance, feeling it's texture as a new phenomenon hit her like a semi-truck: post-nut clarity. Her eyes darted to the machine, watching as it loaded the final cookie, the green cookie, into its pincers. With much exertion, she rolled herself onto the floor, barely dodging the device and panting as she stood herself up and wiped the white goo from her stomach and newly formed FUPA. She licked some of the residue from her fingers out of curiosity before she shrugged.

"That isn't bad," she told herself, smacking her lips as she began to try and run out of the room, though her new body wouldn't allow that. Her new hanging belly slapped into her cock which slapped into her widened thighs and made her moan in pleasure with every quick step. Thankfully, the facility she found herself in was seemingly designed for people of her size, and after exploring cold hallways and empty, dusty rooms, she found a room with something she needed desperately: clothes. More specifically, a dirndl, more commonly known as that one dress from Oktoberfest you see the women with braided pigtails wearing. Hanging next to it was her coat, though it seemed like it had had some alterations made to it, like it had been made bigger. With a tired sigh, the thief slipped on the dress before putting on her coat. Both fit her perfectly. After buttoning her coat, she reached in, pudgy fingers trying to find her communicator. With a click of the pen, the Chief appeared and looked her over with judging eyes.

"Agent Argent tricked you, didn't she?" The hologram asked as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Carmen didn't respond, just blushing and looking away in shame. "Don't feel too bad. Every other agent we sent after her hasn't even gotten back to us. You're the first to report back. Speaking of. Status report."

"Jules has turned evil," she replied with a deep breath. "She tricked me, drugged me, and dragged me back to this warehouse. Where… well, I didn't come out unscathed. Judging from the fact they left me clothes in my new size and sized up my jacket, I think they expected that last cookie to turn me evil." The blue-tinted woman thought for a moment, pacing back and forth before nodding to herself. 

"If they expect that you're evil again, we can use this to our advantage." The hologram looked back to the bloated thief. "Miss Sandiego. I know you're not an ACME agent, but you're the only chance we have to get close to this new VILE. If you agree to this, to go undercover, to take VILE down from the inside by any means you deem necessary, I will make sure the agency sets you up for life. Do we have a deal?" She extended her hand, and the woman in red looked down at it. She thought for a moment, wondering if she should. If she should return to VILE once more as their pawn, even if it was to take them down. With a hesitant nod, she groped at the air and shook the hand of the woman before her. "Miss Sandiego, thank you. Await further instructions." The pen deactivated and fell to the floor, and as she bent over to pick it up, a thought hit Carmen. 

"Maelstrom will see right through me if I don't commit," she muttered to herself. She stood up straight and returned to the feeding room, her cum having left the carpet of the room a matted mess and the mechanical arm still trying to feed that last cookie to the empty air. With one last deep breath, she took the cookie from the robotic arm and broke it in half, letting half of the wafer cookie fall to the ground before stomping on it. And sweeping the crumbs amongst the carpet. She ate the cookie in one bite, feeling an intense pang in the back of her head as the morals her mentors, her family, had imparted to her began to surface. She gripped her head until finally the transformation was complete. She still had her morals, or at least she thought she did, but now they were much looser. She cracked a few joints, finding a phone on the wall, dialing a few numbers and waiting. "Hope this number still works," she told herself before uttering two phrases. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away. I'll be in my hotel if you need me." With that, she hung up and began walking out, hands on her pockets and not sure what was going to happen next.


End file.
